watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
First Person Lover
First Person Lover is an independent game where the player cleans the world of all hatred by shooting the hate-filled citizens with their love gun. This video was uploaded on May 29th, 2015 and was the 301st video uploaded onto the channel. It had Andrea, Mackenzie, Molly, and Alexa participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Mackenzie commenting on what she sees from the opening of the game and is excited. After a long loading period, the girls begin customizing their character. Andrea and Alexa both want to be a male character, the latter wanting it for other reasons. In the end, only Alexa chooses to be a male while the others go for the female character. They then start the game, the girls seeing their character falling from the sky and landing, before putting on a pair of shades, Mackenzie wondering where her character got them from, since she's not wearing much to hold them. The girls then shoots their first victim and are taken by surprise when they shoot him to the point he gets stripped of his clothing. They then liberate him, which puts some clothes back on him and makes him happier and positive. The girls then go wild, stripping a bunch of people of their clothing, Mackenzie wanting to leave the people naked. Molly seals her liberation with a final "kiss", while Alexa goes around shooting the walls with the love gun, noting the bullet's suggestive appearance. The girls then go to another area of the game and gain a new weapon, the girls continuing their run of stripping and liberating people. Mackenzie finds that the people are dancing once they have been liberated and finds it cute. Meanwhile, Alexa doesn't seem to be following the game, going off to do her own thing, which is shooting the walls with the love gun. Andrea and Mackenzie comment on how quickly then got a person naked with their guns before liberating them. Molly asks if she can just leave a trail of naked people in her wake, as Alexa continues to do her own thing with the game. Mackenzie gets a triple liberation and is happy, though she decides to leave the one guy that is naked as is. Molly finds a group of protesters that the game says can't be saved, Molly saying that it blew her mind. The girls then find themselves in a shopping complex and begin to strip and liberate the occupants, Mackenzie stripping them as she goes. Alexa continues to do her own thing, as the others continue to clear the shopping complex of the hatred. They later have to find an elevator in a building, Molly commenting that she's thankful that the people in the game are attractive and fit. Mackenzie seems to have literally everybody naked, while Alexa continues to do her own thing. The others get to an elevator and find themselves on a roof, the girls continuing to strip and liberate the people on the roof, Molly getting a combo streak. The girls then get to the boss, as their character jumps from the building and onto the boss's ship, Mackenzie wondering if she could even make the jump. They then see the boss, Andrea saying that it's the sexiest thing she's ever seen, as the girls begin the boss fight. Mackenzie likes that the boss is shirtless, while Andrea wants to be with the boss in the shield. The girls seem to be annoyed that they have to wait until the boss's shield is down to attack, before they seize the moment to attack when his shield is down. The shield goes back up and the girls retreat and wait for the shield to go down again. Andrea and Molly have run out of ammo for their guns and can only send the boss kisses, while Mackenzie gets close to beating the boss but his shield goes up before she can finish him. After a while, Andrea defeats the boss and watches the final cutscene, the boss planning to detonate the ship. Her character then decides that there's nothing they can do and falls into the ship's reactor, sacrificing themselves. It isn't shown if the other three completed the game. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Molly Category:Alexa Category:2015